


努恩的礼物

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *古·拉哈作为古村小猫被努恩作为礼物送给光呆夜间陪床的故事*媚俗文学*霸道总裁光呆，奴性人妻小猫*初夜play*oral sex/bite/virgin/双性/dirty talk*最后隆重感谢御茶Rin太太请大家吃肉，我谨代表自己表达我和太太表面上对角色理解一本正经然而实际上只想看他俩这么搞！！我没有廉耻了！！！
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	努恩的礼物

在他面前跪坐的少年低眉顺眼，年龄看上去不过十八九岁。  
在去往深山讨伐树妖的路上，少年身为他的向导，就算不夸奖作为猎人出色的直觉与勇气放在一边，光是那一绿一红的异色双眼，就能给人留下终生难忘的印象。  
他“啧”了一声，差点就要拂袖而去。这群隐居山林又心智未开的猫魅族，似乎跟他开了个天大的笑话。  
少年名叫拉哈，见他这一脸嫌弃，露出失落的神情。原本正解开衣扣的双手，也暂时停滞了。他知道此时如果将这位猫魅族少年赶走，到了族中长老面前，定是很难交差的。哪怕是走南闯北、揭下上千张赏金告示的光之战士，此刻也烦闷地薅了一把凌乱蓬松的头发，问：  
“这到底是怎么回事？古氏族长和我说在树屋里留了终身大礼，这下倒好，不见谢礼，你却在这里。”  
光之战士在明知故问。面前的少年，正是谢礼。  
“我刚刚讨伐了魔物，一身腥臭，没那兴致。”  
语罢，又将这话在心中重新掂量了一番。少年也许是被族人逼来献身的，以他作为提亚的地位，自始至终没有过反抗的权利。这样待他，未免太过残忍，便又少带温情地补上一句。  
“古·拉哈·提亚，这一路上的冒险中我已经看穿了你的为人。你不必为我、为任何人作出这种事情。”  
“英雄……您真是无时无刻不在设身处地关切我的感受。那如果我说……我是自告奋勇前来的呢？”  
古·拉哈·提亚膝行至英雄顶在树屋地上的大剑前，摘下肩上象征贞洁的白色缎带，擦拭着上面妖物恶臭的血污。少年的身上，萦绕着无法侵犯的纯净赤子之气，领口之中，露出一片白皙而健康的皮肤。五官俊俏，双目炯炯有神。因其异色，被长时间盯着会有一种被其魅惑的错觉。  
这让光之战士心痛不禁泛起一种遗憾。一种只有在几个和古·拉哈·提亚面容相近的猫魅身中缠绵才能消弥的遗憾。恐怕他在深夜心生妒忌，幻想着这个灵动孑然的吟游诗人最终被分配给和什么样的人初次共赴云雨。一个路过的勇者、一个春天来村落里帮忙骟猪仔的屠夫、一只隔壁群落同样得不到交配权的提亚。  
光是这么想想，他就心生怒火，揪住古·拉哈·提亚的衣领，将他从地上提起，轻轻搡了一把，暗示他去床上。  
少年跪在一张树藤编织的简易床上，四肢着力，臀部翘在外方便英雄使用。红色的长衣之上，是一头同样炙热的半长头发，上面冒出两只猫耳，紧张压在心头，猫耳也毫无生气地耷拉着，听见盔甲摩擦的踵踵脚步声，快速的擞动着。  
“你倒是转过来，哪有屁股冲着人的。”  
少年立马调整姿势，颇为羞涩地坐在床边，两颊火烧起来。光之战士摸他的脸，他被冰冷的手甲刺到，浑身一抖。  
“帮我脱了。”  
该怎么伺候人，族里的几个女性猫魅族已经将知识点强行灌输给他了。他歪着头，用牙齿咬住盔甲缝隙中的布料，将手甲扯了下来。光之战士浑身被坚硬的铠甲覆盖，唯独这只手赤裸地露了出来，粗糙、消瘦而温暖，少年忍不住将脸凑上去磨蹭。  
他仰慕这位冒险者许久了，之前只是遥遥听闻那些事迹，后来难以置信地，英雄真的揭下委托来了村里。他被选为英雄的向导，这一路上都掩藏着内心滚烫的真情，直到此刻，英雄的手指罩在他的鼻梁之上、插入他的发间、揉捏他的猫耳。  
所谓终身礼，明面意思就是奖赏一个“伴侣”，同时意味着由被嘉奖之人决定接下里的命运。光之战士可以从此拥有他这忠心而虔诚的仆人，也可以将他留在村中，每次途经时造访享用。  
光之战士露出略带戏谑的笑，抬起古·拉哈·提亚的下巴，故意逗他：“你的勇气可差点用错了地方，万一我不喜欢男人，你被退货了，可怎么办？”  
少年两脸通红、没有说话，光也就不再欺负他，正要着手去解开盔甲，少年却拉住了他的手，自己站起身，让光之战士的手指进入他两腿之间的缝隙中。  
他怕光之战士仍然不懂他的意思，又将手指往柔软的会阴处隔着衣料按了按。  
“不管英雄喜欢男人还是女人，我都能派上用场的……”  
光之战士心头一惊。少年的性器就压在他的手腮上，而手指触碰的地方，竟然是一道充满肉感的小缝。他不敢相信地前后摸了摸，少年的两肩脆弱地颤抖起来。  
“你是……”  
“是……两处都可以。如果不想要看到我的脸的话，我背过身去就是了……”  
“这……不可能吧。”  
少年见英雄依然一脸难以置信的表情，主动脱下衣袍，又脱下单薄的裤子。他的身材矮小，却锻炼地十分匀称，腰窄臀翘，充满美感。皮肤色泽如同上等珍珠，乳头很小，缺乏情欲的味道。  
他坐在床边，尾巴无力垂下，将腿分开，露出未勃起的阴茎。怕英雄看不清，干脆两脚踩在床沿上，将腿长张大，一肘支撑着身体，一手将性器和睾丸扶起。  
“天生就是这样……”他极为羞赧地闭着眼睛说：“还没有用过……”  
光之战士吞了口唾沫。少年的下体，不知是提前准备过还是天生如此，没有一丝毛发，鼓鼓的会阴之上有一道橘粉色的肉缝，紧紧闭合，看不到其内真容。股缝末处的后穴也暴露出来，缩在一起的皱褶充满了童真的意味。  
古·拉哈·提亚被英雄这样专注而满意地盯着看，一切尚未发生，内心却已十分满足。光之战士将唾液吐在手上捻了捻，以一根手指朝那蜜缝摸去。从上到下一划，将肉瓣拨开，露出其中被包裹的花唇，中间一道肉红色的窄道，竟然随着呼吸浅浅蠕动着，别说是被人品尝，哪怕是如此直白的欣赏，都是头一遭。  
古·拉哈·提亚竟然以这样的身体一直陪伴在他身边。两人甚至在营地背靠背地睡觉，在一条河里洗澡。他早就察觉到了少年暗恋的感情，如果早些发现这具纯洁又淫靡的身体，他定会利用圣洁的爱慕将少年占为己有！  
他迫不及待地将手指插入，才进去不到一个指节，少年的眉毛便痛苦地皱了起来。只能暂时撤出，又试探了后穴，只是触碰便让古·拉哈·提亚下意识地合拢双腿。  
少年以为自己表现不佳，不能立刻被英雄占有，试探地问：“我还让您满意吗？”  
光之战士何止满意，吻住古·拉哈，舌也钻入口腔里，捣弄着情欲的粘液。这是少年第一次接吻，满心欢喜地搂住光之战士的脖颈，被从床上抱起，赤身裸体地跨坐在坚硬的盔甲上。夜里寒凉，他越是想要取暖，就越是只能和冰冷的盔甲享用。唯一的热源，只有英雄的嘴唇和在他身上来回爱抚揉捏的手。  
英雄暂退，给他余地回吻。他胡乱钻入英雄口中，锋利的犬齿刮破了英雄的嘴唇，左右摆头不得要领。这时，狡猾的手扫开碍事的尾巴，由后股钻入腿间，在因跨坐姿势而张开的肉唇上来回揉弄起来，一股舒爽至极的酥麻让古·拉哈发出一声软哼，想要抬起臀部躲避，却因腿弯被光之战士两腿撑开而无处使力，只能被无情地玩弄。  
那块肉蒂立马充血硬立起来，每回揪弄，少年都浑身过电一般的颤抖。那处逐渐有了湿润的意思，再继续玩弄下去，恐怕就会高潮。尾巴求情似的缠住光之战士的小臂，嘴唇也与接吻错开，靠在耳畔，柔软地示弱道：“要不行了，英雄……不可以继续，停下……”  
“你很舒服，为什么要停？”  
“在您面前，不可以露出这样无耻的姿态……”  
“可上床做爱，不就是这样的？”光之战士转念一想，恐怕在这处子心里，交欢是另一种体验。古·拉哈自然说不出口。他只是做好了剧痛的心理准备，将忍住痛叫和眼泪服侍英雄一夜的视做荣誉。实际上，他依旧要扯着嗓子叫上整宿，泪水也在爱欲的催动下克制不住地流淌。此刻的古·拉哈，一下下扭动臀部躲避着揉捏肉蒂带来的轻微刺激，仍未预料到即将降落于身的性事。  
“别害羞了，古·拉哈。在做爱的时候露出诚实的反应，可是对我最大的夸奖。不信你摸摸，我也变成这样了……”  
光之战士抠下古拉哈紧紧攀住他漆黑盔甲边缘的手，按在胯部。他已经勃起了，也想得到爱抚，硬硬地挺在古·拉哈手中，光是摸着大约的轮廓，都让人面红心跳。第一次就被这种尺寸的阳物操，古·拉哈恐怕会很疼。疼到他离开这阴茎就再也得不到满足，疼到未来恐怕很难有人能在床上刷新这段记忆。  
猫魅族的身体极具柔韧性，从光之战士腿间滑下重重摔在地上。白皙翘挺的肉臀和被玩弄的略微张开的花穴受到撞击，泛起一阵颤动。他将脸埋进光之战士胯间，深深嗅了嗅，有一股分泌液的腥味，但爱吃鱼的他并不讨厌。解开盔甲后，他替光之战士拉下淡灰色的长裤，这下两人都是一丝不挂。  
英雄的身体比古·拉哈想象的还要英武，几道旧伤更添性感，乳头和性器都是暗色的，看上去性欲十分旺盛。他蠢蠢地视线最后落在勃起的阳物上，少说有二十公分长，沉甸甸的睾丸垂在腿间，里面的存量能把人灌得哭叫不得。他只要自己该将这根肉棒含住，好好舔一舔，吮一吮，将精液榨出来。大概知道怎么做，又不知该如何下口。  
古·拉哈将嘴张成圆圈状，阴茎不需要他用手扶起，已经硬挺得直冲面庞。光之战士看到那张充满肉感的小嘴，唇峰湿润饱满，带来酥麻感的舌缩在口腔深处，为粗大的阴茎插入腾出空间，喉咙上倒吊着一颗可爱的肉珠，接吻的时候舔到就会阵阵发抖。他张嘴擎着许久，已忍不住食道眼一张一合吞咽起口中多余的液体来。  
这一汪没被任何人品尝过、沾染过的肉窟，马上就要头回品尝到雄性的味道。想到如此，光之战士心头泛起一股难言的负罪感。  
即便如此，滴水的冠头已经进入古·拉哈的口腔，淫液滴在下颚，让他不安地摇晃着猫尾。先是撞到了坚硬的牙齿，令青年不安地使劲张大嘴巴，让阳物深入，紧接着只感觉上颚被什么肉物擦到，这时他才放心收紧唇周，让嘴唇内部的黏膜包紧柱身一直撸到接近根部，翘挺的鼻尖顶在暗之战士的下腹。  
古·拉哈兴奋而自豪，臀瓣都不自觉地紧绷起来，他竟然真的为心爱的英雄口交了。光之战士两道浓眉紧皱，下体被微凉、柔软又润滑的黏膜包裹着，尤其是古·拉哈满脸崇拜，抬眼目光相对地看着他，只让他想像无理的流氓一样操这种美妙的小嘴。  
古·拉哈被塞得两颊鼓鼓囊囊，眼纹都因为人中拉长而变了形，毫无着看的赤身裸体鸭坐在地，丝毫不知自己诱人的媚态，倒像个等待评委打分的体操选手一样缓慢而仔细地摆动着脖颈，一下下吮吸着英雄的鸡巴。  
光之战士既不想让古·拉哈难受，又受不了煎熬，小声引导他动得快一点。古·拉哈却以为是自己怠慢了英雄，不要命地让冠头来回快速撞动自己的软喉。他的眼头流下两行泪水，如果此时有人趴在屋外偷窥，怕是以为这个身材矮小的猫魅族正在被人族男人无情羞辱奸淫，而实际上古·拉哈正因为能够为英雄用唾液清洗鸡巴而感动地流泪。  
光之战士捏住古·拉哈的下巴，不允许他再以这种自残的方式继续。这种在爱慕的驱使下卑微又自贱的姿态令人怜惜，让光之战士将他拖到床上，按在身下用腿压住，一边咬他的耳朵和脸颊，一边欺负。  
古·拉哈一边说“想要”，一边又说“不要”。想要是想被英雄占据、玷污，不要是认为自己不配如此被宠爱抚弄。他早该聪明识趣些，在来献身之前自己先用假物将身体操开供英雄长驱直入，正这么想着，两腿被光之战士分开驾在肩上，他惊慌地喊到：  
“别！”  
一条肥厚的舌覆盖在敏感的蜜处，狠狠舐了一把。  
“英雄，别为我做这种事！”  
“凭什么？”光之战士故作不解地调侃道：“只许你舔，不许我舔，岂不是我吃亏了？”  
“啊——那种地方！”古·拉哈用手将花穴遮住：“我不值得被您……”  
“这和我理解的可有出入。你已经被努恩让给我了，那怎么对待你，可是我的自由。你可要好好记住这种感觉，等到天亮了，用你吟游诗人的技艺歌唱出来，让这个村子里的女人嫉妒。”  
“可是……”  
“难道你不也很舒服吗？”  
岂止是舒服，简直欲仙欲死，让他忘记了喘气。  
“既然如此，就帮我把唇瓣分开，我会让你更快活。”  
古·拉哈只能照做，羞耻地闭上眼，用两根食指将外阴拨开，露出其中的阴核与花唇，光之战士先是在外部吮吸、扯咬了一阵，问他的感受。  
“好……好舒服。”  
“这就满足了？”  
“不……里面，里面也……啊！”灵活的舌尖次戳着肉壶内部的浅处，温热的春水喷了出来：“对不起，英雄！对不起！”  
不仅是前穴，连后穴和阴茎也被一齐舔弄着。他的男性器官是猫魅族中的正常尺寸，勃起后根部有一点充满弹性的肉刺，一阵阵吐水。花唇被吸的一阵阵痉挛时，两根手指便在股中试探进出着。他不喜欢被手指插，比起被这样玩弄，更期望直白地跟英雄交配。  
“别再继续了……”  
古·拉哈想从英雄身下逃离。  
“到此为止了？”  
光之战士蹲在床上，依旧勃起的阴茎垂在腿间。  
“直接……”古·拉哈用白皙的足见碰了碰暗红色的睾丸，转身趴在床上。那是兽类用来交配的姿势，雄性伏在上方，用体型和力量完全征服他。在操干的过程中，他除了被充满倒刺的阴茎不断割伤阴道、射满盆腔，没有任何挣扎的余地。  
如今他想要光之战士用同样充满疼痛的传统姿势残酷地占有他，尾巴已经高高卷起，不论是插哪个穴，他都欣然接受。  
“前戏久了不耐烦了，这样你会很疼。”  
“我知道……”古·拉哈握紧双拳：“快乐的时间总是短暂的，明天英雄离开村子之后，疼我会一直记得……”  
这种话光是听着就让光之战士来气，狠狠朝他屁股上抽了一巴掌。两个浑圆的臀瓣一阵摇颤，鲜红的五指印瞬间浮现在白皙的臀峰上。他不解气，又朝另一瓣反手来了一掌，古·拉哈还迟钝地以为他在泄欲。  
那两处小口也因为刺痛而张张合合，既然如此，光之战士也无需再忍。今夜就将这只猫的前后两个小穴奸透。  
“也罢，让你以后一直记得我。以后和别的男人上床，也会想得起今夜的疼。”  
光之战士扶住鸡巴，用冠头猛弹充血肿胀的花唇，浅浅地朝入口顶了几次，将肉唇将穴中挤去。古·哈拉难耐地夹了夹腿根，重新找了个角度跪稳。  
原本已经做好了挨操的打算，这下被鸡巴抽打阴蒂，变得又痒又渴，恐惧渐渐散去，竟然发骚起来。就在此时，光之战士将冠头顶住张开一条窄缝的小口，一挺腰将阴茎送入。古·拉哈瞬间疼得哭叫出来，臀部冒出一层冷汗。  
小穴倒是没有撕裂，肉唇已经被扯到了极限，脆弱而可怜地包裹着鸡巴。光之战士感觉阳物被又热又湿的狭窄肉壶吸住，对乖顺隐忍的古·拉哈心生一股狂爱，此时长痛不如短痛，他干脆一鼓作气插到底。  
“啊————英雄！”  
古·拉哈两脚一软，后坐到光之战士胯上，疼得浑身蜷缩成一团。他被色欲熏心的下流英雄夺取了贞操，男人的鸡巴以疼痛在他的花穴内处烙下印记。  
“你吸得好近，放松些，我要忍不住了。”  
“我……我没有……我做不到！英雄……好撑，动一动！”  
此时古·拉哈浑身都在痉挛，别说要让肉洞放松，连吐字都困难。光之战士朝他后颈狠狠咬了两口，掐住古·拉哈的腰，大开大合地插了两下。眼泪簌簌掉落，小辫子也被晃散了。  
他被操得疼麻了，吸着鼻子，在身躯不断晃动下，麻木地想着明天英雄启程后的事。今晚他是应该拖着酸麻的身体趁夜色离开，还是留下为英雄沐浴更衣。阴茎在他脆弱的肉穴内来回摩擦着，按压小腹凹陷处，甚至能感觉到阴茎在其中运动。  
操到深处会顶到子宫的入口，奇痛无比，所以只在中部来回操弄，有几下摩擦到了微妙的地方，奇妙的快感打断了他的思考。  
光之战士仍在气上，哪怕是那刚刚脱离处子的小穴正一丝不苟地吮吸着他，也不能对古·拉哈的态度释怀。他早就做好了要带古·拉哈离开村落的打算，哪怕没有今晚的这一出惊喜，古·拉哈作为吟游诗人的老练与睿智，也是难得一见的良材。如今他更不会允许除自己以外的任何人染指古·拉哈，他恨不得将他每晚压在身下蹂躏，恨不得在众人面前刑事自己的交配权，恨不得逼哭他、操碎他、宠坏他。  
“把腿继续打开！”  
“没力气了……”  
刚才还痛不欲生的少年，此刻脸颊上已浮现出潮红，发出媚人缠绵的轻哼。虽然肉唇外翻、淫水四溅，却舒服地眼皮都快抬不起来，以为在光之战士怀着轻微跟着节奏扭动自己的屁股。  
“嗯……啊嗯……英、英雄……要——啊！啊！”  
古·拉哈没过多久就高潮了。光之战士这一路上没发泄过，也跟他一起缴了货。他不知道射在肉壶里会不会受孕，但竟然古·拉哈没有抗拒，在一阵阵肉道的收缩颤抖中，射入他花穴深处。  
古·拉哈在高潮中无法呼吸，两眼翻白，挣脱光之战士，在床上来回翻滚。等到余韵过去，才渐渐恢复理智。他失神地看着英雄，又流起泪来，此刻是因耻辱与悔恨。  
英雄一定会批判他刚才的丑态，说不定还会嘲笑他扁平无物的身材。光之战士揩去他的泪水，让他枕在自己臂上。  
“你哭什么，还在疼吗？”  
古·拉哈摇了摇头，背过身去，可英雄不依不饶地贴在他耳根上说：“我可能猜不透你在伤心什么，但不可能轻易让你这样溜走了。”  
见猫耳精神得立起来，他又接着说：“你想和我一起到外面冒险吧？你已经是我的了……”  
不论内心还是肉体，光之战士在那刚被狠操过的肉唇处揉了一把。  
“明天跟我一起出发。”  
“真的？”  
“当然。”  
“我会努力做一个好向导的！不靠地图，只要有星星月亮，我就能识路。我还学过烹饪，野外露营的话，野炊也难不到我！”  
“不仅如此，以后像今晚这种事。”光之战士沙哑地以湿漉漉的声音低沉道：“也要靠你解决了……”  
“英雄！”  
“我们已经是伴侣了吧，叫英雄未免太生疏了些。你们猫是一夫一妻制吗？”  
“我……我……”  
古·拉哈羞红了脸。两个人又鼻梁相抵说了许些露骨情话。古·拉哈被逼问着暗恋光之战士的种种，生不如死。  
“想我的时候，你用前面还是后面？”  
“我……说不清……”  
暗恋的岁月可太久了，光之战士简直是古·拉哈的性启蒙偶像。卧室里挂满了粉红气息满满的招贴画，连光之战士被乌尔达哈皇族通缉那阵子的通缉令都有珍藏。那个光被描绘的粗狂丑陋，古·拉哈有段时间的春梦甚至被这样一个大汉按在巷子里强奸。  
“说不清就做给我看。”  
古·拉哈缠着光之战士的视线，张开了双腿。他可要好好表现给英雄看。  
一手撸动着阴茎，一手在会阴处的女穴外揉动。他的动作很快，发出嘶嘶地过瘾感叹，一脚放肆地踩在英雄的大腿上，臀部离开床，挺动迎合着手指的按压。他并没有进入内部，刚刚摄入的内部的精液在穴道张合的挤压下冒出来，被手指再度顶到深处。  
“嗯……不够……”  
一旦享受过鸡巴的伺候，这点小爱抚已经无法让他满足了。但他说不出口。  
“想要吗？”  
光之战士撸动着勃起的鸡巴。他在看古·拉哈那淫荡可爱的小穴，而古·拉哈在看他。  
“想……英雄……”  
“别再叫我英雄了。”  
古·拉哈感觉自己快蒸发了。  
“想被你进来……光……老、”古拉哈捂住自己的脸：“公……”  
“到上面来。”  
古·拉哈骑到光之战士身上，扶住鸡巴，自己慢慢坐了下去。一旦突破了羞耻，一切都是顺水推舟了。  
“想要被光……啊——还想要……”  
“我喜欢听你叫另一个。”  
“老公……”  
他起伏了两下，用自己的淫水和之前的精液为鸡巴做了润滑。然后对准还没被开苞的后穴，主动吞了进去。前后的快感截然不同，他张着嘴干喘，感觉快要被光之战士干死。  
“换一换……”  
后穴被操射了，他被拽到床上，勾起一条腿，侧着插入。  
“用一用前面……”  
再继续磨下去，他恐怕要失禁。光之战士开始毫不怜惜地撼动他，乳头被吸的生疼，阴茎疲软地歪在肚皮上随身躯晃荡，肉蒂更是一碰就要流水。  
“老公……前面……”  
光之战士如他所愿，离开后穴，在皱褶恢复合拢前，就一口插入前方。宫口都已经为他心甘情愿得打开了，紧紧地吸着阴茎的冠头。  
“呜——呜！要被……得松掉了！老公的大……好喜欢！”  
“你是我的，古·拉哈。看看你被我弄得多脏，你这不要命的家伙！”  
“老公……以后每天……啊、啊！夜晚，我都可以为了你……”  
古·拉哈迷恋地吸着英雄的乳头，咬他的喉结， 如图一只章鱼般湿淋淋地缠在身上。  
“您的欲望……无论多少，哪怕是这样被使用到死掉，也会全部承接住的……所以……”  
他贪婪地伸着舌头，接住光之战士的体液。  
“请只使用我一个人……陆行鸟上也好、野外也好、在友人面前也好，不停地宣布占有我……”  
等到天一亮，浑身灌满英雄气味的古拉哈，脸上挂着还未来得及洗去的精斑站在族人面前，长老便会知道他是多么出色地完成了使命。  
“好，一滴不剩全部给你，古·拉哈！”  
“啊啊——”  
古拉哈昏死了过去，小树屋的灯，终于熄灭了。  
黑暗之中，古·拉哈牵着光之战士的手检查自己被操透的两处小穴，时不时地用小穴夹住光之战士的手指。  
“老公……还想再做一遍……”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 这文写的时候一天二倍速看了两季jojo，整个人jo言jo语


End file.
